Science and Faith
by StayStrong16
Summary: Some say that if you love someone, let them free. But to Fawn, no. She'll do everything to get the guy. Even by fighting her best friend because of stealing him. But when she can't handle it anymore, she'll transfer. But on another part of this story, a love/hate story is also happening between the parents. So this story tells us that if it happened to you, it will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Song used for the title: Science and Faith by The Script**_

_**Song used for the story: Red by Taylor Swift**_

It's September 4 and it's the first day of school. Fawn Perez opened the curtains and smiled at the view of the sun.

"So excited for the first day!" She squealed. She turned on her iPhone and played "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne. She skipped to the bathroom humming the first verse. She opened the shower and felt warm water running down her peach skin. Washed her red hair while singing the chorus,

_All my life I've been good but now__  
__Ooohhh__  
__I'm thinking "What the hell?"__  
__All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about__  
__If you love me, if you hate me__  
__You can't save me, baby, baby__  
__All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

She finished showering and hummed the rest of the song. She wore a top that's fading orange that looks like sunset. Wore black pants and orange vans. She got her black bag with chains, got her iPhone and put on her black headphones. She wore black eyeliner and a little lip gloss. She went downstairs and took one piece of bread.

"I'm going!" She shouted. She finished her toast and walked to her school. She picked "Time-bomb" by All Time Low for the next song. She sang the song softly while walking.

_From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold__  
__Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control__  
__Oh, on a wire, we were dancing__  
__Two kids no consequences__  
__Pull the trigger, without thinking__  
__There's only one way down this road___

_It was like a time bomb set into motion__  
__We knew that we were destined to explode__  
__And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage__  
__You know I'm never gonna let you go__  
__We're like a time bomb__  
__Gonna lose it, let's defuse it__  
__Baby, we're like a time bomb__  
__But I need it__  
__Wouldn't have it any other way_ – Ow!

A boy with shiny blonde locks and wore a light blue shirt and dark blue polo, wore brown pants and black high-tops. She faced her while running and shouted, "Sorry!" She just shrugged it off and entered the school. She put her headphones on her neck and got her schedule. She looked at her schedule to see what room her homeroom is.

"Room…. 051." She had a hard time to find her room. She went there and there and around and around until a girl with blonde hair and pink tips (just like Taylor Swift's in her music video of "I Knew You Were Trouble".) tapped her shoulder.

"Need help?" the girl said with a sweet voice.

"Yeah. I have problems with finding my room." Fawn said to the girl with her "normal voice". It's more of goth-ish voice. She grabbed my schedule, "Just turn left then right then left then right. And by the way, I'm Bonnibel. Bonnibel Bailey. If you need help, just approach me!" Then she ran away. Fawn followed her directions and entered the room. When she opened the door, everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at her. Fawn just looked for a seat and listened to music until the teacher came in. She took off her headphones and sort of listened to the teacher.

"Fawn Perez?" the teacher asked for the attendance. "Here" she replied.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the guy who just bumped her while walking.

"Hi, sorry for bumping you earlier.. By the way, I'm Finn. Finn Mertins." He said, adjusting his hand. She took his hand and shook it, "Fawn. Fawn Perez." She smiled and turned around to face the teacher again.

"You look beautiful when you smile."

Fawn blushed. "Thanks." She said without facing him.

Fawn thought about things. Finn is a great person. Even though they only net for a few minutes or seconds or hours, by the traits he's showing her, he's a good person. Buit there's a tingly feeling that Fawn always gets when she sees Finn. She doesn't know what kind of feeling that is.

RING

Fawn stood up and went to her next class. She got her schedule again and looked at the next class.

"History. Room 052" Fawn sighed in relief. It's just the next classroom! She walked up to the destination and sat on the chair.

"_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope__  
__You won't find heart and soul in the stars__  
__You can break everything down to chemicals__  
__But you can't explain a love like ours."_ Fawn sang.

"You have a great voice!" A girl beside her said. She has long black hair that is tied up in a ponytail, She wore a purple shirt, grey pants and red boots.

"Uh, Thanks?" She said with an uneasy tone.

"I'm Marceline by the way."She said.

"I'm Fawn." She replied

"Do you like Linkin Park? The Script? Avril Lavigne? Black Eyed Peas? Maroon 5? One Direction?" Marcy asked

"Uh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and _no_." She said with an emphasis on the no.

"High five!" Marceline raised her hand and Fawn slapped it.

"Okay class! Let's get started. The first topic that we're going to study about is the fictional war called, "The Great Mushroom War II". No one knows if it's true or not. But there's some facts that states that it is true." Mr. Petrikov said. Fawn rolled her eyes and looked around to see the people around me. Finn was there behind her, again. Marcy beside her. A sassy girl with blonde hair and purple tips and has a purple dress in front of her. And a guy that wore a dandelion hoodie and denim pants beside her at the other side. And behind that guy sat Bonnie.

Mr. Petrikov pulled out something that shows 5 people that looks exactly familiar. "This 5 were the great heroes that time. It consists of Finn the Human." Fawn's eyes widened to see the picture looks like a spitting image of the guy behind her. "Jake the Dog." She looked at the guy beside her, he looks like the dog. Because of the hoodie, of course. "Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum." She looked at Bonnie and at the picture repeatedly. It super looked like her! "Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen." She looked at Marcy and Marcy looked at her. "It looks like me!" Marcy said. "I know." Fawn replied. "Lumpy Space Princess." She looked at the mirror of the girl in front of her. She looks like her! "Oh my glob." The girl said. "And, Flame Princess." pointed to the girl with hair that's made of fire, wore an orange dress and has a jewel on her forehead and on the dress. And guess who it looks like. Fawn.

"Hey guys." Marcy said. Everyone that surrounds Fawn looked at her.

"What?" Fawn asked

Marcy opened her mouth to answer but, "The people at the picture looks like us." Bonnie said.

"I was about to say that!" Marcy huffed angrily.

"So, what's the point?" Finn asked.

"How about if all of us became friends and see why they look like us." The guy beside Fawn, that she found out that his name is Jake, replied

"Right." She replied.

RING!


	2. Chapter 2

-Fawn's POV-

It's been months since I came into school. And everyone thinks that I'm that goth girl who always listens to music and is one of the popular ones here at school. Everyone thinks that I'm mean. But, yeah it's true, but that's just my cover. Like being a goth, I super like orange, red and black. It's just –ugh. I never let anyone see my other side. And I don't plan to.

Biology is so boring. But I'm happy because Laney, the sassy girl, was my seatmate. And I always get the latest gossips from her.

"Hey, did you know that Brad just broke up with Chelsea then he dated Michelle? That's just.. GLOB!" She said.

"Enough with the Brad things.. Anything about, not Brad gossips?" I said. I'm getting bored with the Brad things. She just can't get over the fact that Brad broke up with her!

"I have another one, there's a new couple here at school." She said

"Who?" I said. I really want to know.

"It's-"

_RING_

I groaned. I was about to approach Laney again but Finn grabbed me by the arm.

"We're gonna be late for Gym!" Finn shouted while running.

"Why are you so excited by it?!" I said to him angrily. I don't like Gym that much. It's tiring.

Finn pushed the doors and we stopped. I panted really hard. I looked around the room.

"NOBODY'S IN HERE!" I shouted at him, slapping the back of his head.

He rubbed it, "Ow. I just want to be early so that we can practice." My anger faded.

"What will we practice?" I asked him

"The new lesson. We're gonna learn how to dance in a ball." He said, recovering from the pain I gave him

"How did you know?" I asked him, he sucks at hacking sources. Ben Mark Oakley, mostly called as BMO, was the master of computers. Any problem, he can solve it. Quickly.

"Sources." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center. He got into position, and I got into too. He pulled out a small remote and played the song for our practice. And it played "Can I Have This Dance" by Gabriella and Troy from HSM 3. I know that because I was a fan. Note: WAS.

"Really?" I said with a laugh.

"That's the best one I can find." He replied

"Are we suppose to sing it and follow it?" I asked him. Hopefully not. That song changes me to my other side.

"Yup." I groaned. Noooo!

I took a breath and sang it.

"_Take my hand, take a breath_" He took my hand and took a break.

"_Pull me close, and take one step."_ He pulled me close and made one step.

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be our guide." _ He kept his eyes on mine and started dancing.

"_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next" _We continued dancing until we were dancing around the room. That mysterious feeling comes again. It gets irritating. Because whenever I'm with Finn, it comes. II mean, seriously. We're just friends.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance"_ We sang together.

We stopped.

"Well that was fun." He said.

"I know!" I said laughing

"What?" He said, his face mixed with curiosity and happiness. "This was the first time I saw you laughing and smiling and at the same time, you're telling me this was fun." My eyes widened. I covered my mouth and ran to the field.

I sat on the seat and started sobbing. I started becoming a goth when I started 10th Grade. When I was like, 7th grade, I was bullied because of my jolliness. I was becoming weird and annoying. Even my friends don't like me anymore because I'm super weird. Everyone was throwing things at me, creating rumours and stuff. So, I started to be brave, lessen my jolliness and don't be that weird. I knew that I should just lessen a little, but in those years, all of it was gone. And I was totally happy with that. But when Finn came, it re-appeared. Only by bits. Buti I stil don't know what the feeling is. It's the feeling that I rarely have.

"Fawn? Fawn!" I hear Finn looking for me. I hid somewhere and closed my eyes. A tear escaped my eye, please don't find me.

"Boo." I turned around and saw Finn trying to scare me.

"It's not working." I said. His face turned to a frown and sat beside me. "Why did you run away?" He asked. His tone was full of worry.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me. You can tell me anything. I won't laugh and I won't tell anyone." He put his arm around me.

"It's just.. My other side is showing again." I said.

"So, what's the point? It looks good on you." Finn said, pulling me closer.

"You just don't understand." I said. My voice cracking. Please tears, don't.

"Whatever what it is, I'm here for you. Your caring best friend." My heart clenched. And at that time, I know what feeling I always get when I'm with him. It is the one that girls always get, it's called LOVE. And because of what he said, it made me remember. 'Right, he's just my friend.'

But I remember one thing, there was something that Marceline said to me. Marceline and I became best friends. And we always tell each other secrets. And she knows about the feeling I always get.

"_Hey Marcy, I always have a feeling when Finn is around." I said_

"_Maybe you have a crush on him." She said, searching for music in my phone._

"_Nope. He's just my best friend." I said_

"_Just see.. Someday, sometime, I'll be right."_

Yeah Marcy, you're right.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, #2 top gossip is.. Are you ready?" Laney asked me. Laney's been ranking the top gossips here at school. The first one is about Allison being pregnant. I mean, her?! And one more thing.. Her boyfriend is not the father!

"M-"

_RING_

I groaned. Everytime Laney's about to say something that concerns about me (or not), the bell rings. I hate you bell.

"Tell me later or else." I glared at her and she raised her hands up like she's being caught.

I walked through the hallway humming the song "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne. I went inside the room and sat on my normal chair. It's History class. And my friends were around me. Again.

"So, our topic for today is the love story before the war. Finn the Human was the "heartthrob" on that days. Being the bravest hero at the Land of Ooo, he gets many privellages. Most of the princesses admire him. Most, not all. But his heart only belonged to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. But when Marceline, the Vampire Queen, came to his life, his heart reached chaos. But his heart decided that it's only for PB." I blinked my eyes because of the information.

So it's like, Finn = PB + M = Chaos – M = Peace? My head's hurting.

"But then, PB broke his heart and he became depressed. Super depressed. So, Jake went on an adventure to find a new love interest for Finn. And he found, Flame Princess." Blood went to my cheeks. Marcy turned to me with a teasing smile.

"You're blushing.." She said

"I'm not." I denied. I mean why would I? Hehe..

"Your face is like a tomato, stupid." She said. I touched my forehead, cheeks and other parts of my face.

"You're right." I said, hiding my face.

"Meeting FP was rough at first, but as their relationship go on, it gets better." Mr. Petrikov described. Finn's so lucky. He gets every princess in the entire Land of Ooo. Lucky lucky lucky.

"It was then when the war came. They drifted apart because of what PB planned. When PB and Finn were planning for the attack, PB kissed him. What they didn't know was, FP was just there outside the window, waiting for Finn. But after this, they became together again, after the war." Mr. Petrikov explained. I like the story. But, what I want to know is, where are they after the war? Nevermind.

_RING_

I approached Laney again. "So, what's the next gossip?" I said, sitting down on the seat. "Before telling you the gossip, tell me, why are you red as a tomato earlier when Mr. Petrikov said that Flame Princess and Finn got together?"She said with a smile the same as Marceline's.

"Uh, i-it's nothing." I stuttered.

"It's not nothing, it's something." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows. I sighed, "I have a crush on Finn. Happy?" I said

"Woah there girl. The school's goth musician instead of Marceline has a crush on the school's #1 heartthrob instead of Marshall Lee? Well that's just, wow." She said

"I know. If you tell that, it will ruin my reputation. So, if you do that, I will ruin yours. I'm known for revenge right?" I said, threatening her.

"O-okay.. I'm not gonna tell anyone." She said. I just laughed at ther expression.

"Okay girls, on our activity, we need your parents' participation." We groaned.

"Why?" the girl behind me, Fionna, asked Mrs. Petrikov.

"It's actually for my husband's subject. We need your parents to go here if they know anything about the Mushroom War. Bring them tomorrow at your History class." I just rolled my eyes and sang a song while Mrs. Petrikov's teaching

_All along it was a fever  
A cold sweat hot-headed believer  
I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"  
He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take – it's given

Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.

Oh the reason I hold on  
Oh cause I need this hole gone  
Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay, stay.  
I want you to stay, oh.

_RING_

I got up and walked to the cafeteria. I got my lunch and sat on our table. Laney was the only one there. I sat infront of her.

"So, to help you about Finn, I'll give you facts about him." She said.

"Okay.. I agree.. Now, go." I said

"First. Last year, PB and Finn got together. Marcy joined the school last year. When Finn saw her, he fell in love. He said it to PB then she got mad." She said

"Ouch. He shouldn't have said that." I said. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Finn standing behind me. I heard Laney fake cough. It was teribble.

I turned around, "I was just eating!" She said. I turned around to face Finn again.

"Did you memorize the steps?" he said.

"Yeah.. I think." I said

"That's good. Well,-" He was cut off by Marceline. She pulled him away, "Hey baby." Baby? Then the next thing I saw was Marcy and Finn kissing. My heart clenched and I turned around to face Laney. Her face was shocked and guilty.

"Did you know anything about this?" My voice is cracking.

"Yeah. This is the second gossip I was about to tell you. Marcy and Finn got together."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um, for all the readers, remember, the story is not yet finished. So please stop complaining about why Marcy and Finn got together. I'm not yet finished and I have a plan for their story. Okay?**

I still hate Marcy for doing that to me. I mean, she's one of the reasons why the "feeling" grew. And when I realized that I have a crush on him, that's when she butts in. And that's just, argh.

"So, mom, do you know _anything _about the "Great Mushroom War II?" I said making quotations with my fingers.

"Uh, yeah." My mom, Francesca or Chesca, said.

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Really? Because if you don't.. Your baby girl will be humiliated." I said

"Fawn. I do. So don't say that "your baby girl" speech again. It's annoying." We went out and walked to the school.

"Fawn, I'll just go around the school." Mom said

"Okay mom. Just go to room 052 if you hear the bell ring." I said. She waved goodbye then roamed around. I ran to Lady, Jake's girlfriend. She's the only one I could run to. Laney lied to me, partially. Marcy betrayed me, Finn too. Jake is Finn's bestfriend. So, yeah.

"Oh hi Fawn." She said.

"Yeah, hi. You're the only one I can run to right now." I said

"That's okay. So, what's your problem?" She said. We sat on a bench and talked.

"Don't tell this to anyone. I'll tell it to you because I trust you. Because you look innocent." She just nodded and chuckled.

"I have a crush on Finn." I whispered.

She gasped. "Really?!" I nodded.

"So, what happened?" She asked me.

"Well, I found out yeasterday that Finn and Marcy got together and Laney didn't tell me." I sighed.

"Ouch. That hurt." She said

"If you were situation, what would you do?" I asked her.

"I'd cry. Because, everyone thinks that I'm just a girl, that's easy to hurt." She said, a tear prickling from her eye.

"It's okay. But seriously, for me, you're not. You're just too cute. That's all." I said.

"Thanks Fawn." She said.

"Fawn?" I heard Laney's voice, looking for me. I turned around and Laney was there.

"I'm going. Bye!" Lady said.

"Bye! And, I like the rainbow!" I said to Lady.

"So, why are you here?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"I just want to say sorry. It's the bell's fault. Seriously." She said.

"Okay. You're forgiven." I said hugging her.

_RING_

I ran to the classroom and saw my mom standing outside. We went inside and saw the other parents. But I noticed, the only parents that came was my friends' parents. Interesting.

_-Francesca's POV-_

I entered Fawn's classroom and saw the people I didn't want to see.

Francis Martins – or, Finn the Human. He's the dad of Fionna. Yup. That's right. It's him. The one that got me pregnant and went away. Stupid person.

James Smith – or, Jake the Dog. He's the dad of Jake. The dog that always follows Finn. He transformed as a person. He and Lady broke up. And I didn't know how Lady got over him.

Barbara Bailey – or, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. She's the mom of Bonnibel. The smarty pants that has bubblegum hair. We helped her eat her hair. Then it grew. She dyed it to blonde with magenta tips.

Monica Abadeer – or, Marcy Abadeer. She's the mom of Marcy. The fearless vampire that roamed Ooo. She stayed as a vampire. But no one knows.

Lindsay Stephanie Parker – or, Lumpy Space Princess. She's the mom of Laney. The purple cloud that's full of gossips. She transformed to a human too. And the same as PB, she got blonde tips with dark purple tips

Florence Mertins – or, Fionna the Human. She's the mom of Finn. The girl who lived at Aaa. We met during the war. She's pretty..

Lily Roberts – or, Lady Rainicorn. She's the mom of Lady. The rainicorn that's body is like a rainbow. She likes rainbows so much. It's because she's like one.

And guess who I am? Right. FP, or Flame Princess. The mom of Fawn. Finn got me 3 years after the war. And that baby was Fawn. I took care of her as much as I can. And I don't know if I grew her so well. I'm a terrible mom right?

So, we parents stood beside while the students sat in front of us.

"So, who'll start the story?" Mr. Petrikov said.

"I will." Barb said.

"The story will start on the part where the war started. The war started when The Lich gathered all the evil ones. Him, Earl, Me-mow, Ice King, Ice Queen, Ash, Blood Demon, and more. They joined forces to take over the whole Land of Ooo and Aaa. So all of the people in the lands joined forces and battled against them." She explained.

"I'll get the next part." James said.

"Fionna and Cake ran to Finn and Jake's treehouse for help. When Fionna told Finn what happened, they rushed to the Candy Kingdom and told PB what will happen. They contacted every kingdom to get ready with their weapons." He said

"I'll get the next." Francis said

"PB and Finn were planning a plan, until PB leaned to kiss him. What they didn't knoe is that, FP was just outside the window, watching them." I felt him look at me when he said the part when PB kissed him. I just ignored him.

"I'll get the next." I said.

"Okay." Mr. Petrikov said.

"Can I sing a song first so that they can understand the point?" I asked him. He looked shocked and just agreed.

I went out of the classroom and came back with a guitar. I gave one to Monica and said the song that we're gonna play.

""Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" I sang.

"So, my point is that, FP got mad and just fought without Finn's help. It was years since she forgave him. And I think, she regrets it." I said, snickering.

"Your mom's so cool." I heard Laney say to Fawn

"I know. She's not like this at home." She said back to Laney. I just smirked

_- the story about the war was finished-_

"Okay class. That's the whole story about the war." Mr. Petrikov said.

"No it's not." I said. All of them looked to me with questioning faces.

"There's still one point of the story that I know very well." I said

"Well, uh, okay. You can tell it Ms. Perez." He said.

"After the war, 2 years after, something.. horrible? Happened." I said. Looking at Francis for a second. He looks scared. Sucks for him.

"Finn, got FP pregnant." I said. They all gasped.

"Then, he left her." They all gasped again.

"So, FP was left alone to raise her child." They all said "Aww." I smiled.

"I didn't know that." Mr. Petrikov said.

"Because I know it very well." I said again.

"I didn't see that on the books." He said.

"For the last time, Mr. Petrikov,-" I said

"Okay, okay. You know it very well." He said.

"Good." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Week_

"Your assignment is you'll pick a song that suits your feelings right now. Like, if you're depressed, or happy, or something. Just pick one and we'll do a performance next week. You can play an instrument. If you can." Mrs. Grayson said.

_RING_

"Uh, Mrs. Grayson?" I asked her

"Yes?" She said

"Can I ask some friends to have them play some instruments?" I said

"If the instruments will suit your song, it's okay." She smiled.

I said Thank you to her and caught up with Laney.

"What will you sing?" She asked me

"Secret." I smiled

_Performance Day_

"Okay class, today's your performance day. First to perform is, Laney." She said. Laney stood to the stage and got the mic. She has a good taste in music.

"1. 2. 3

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like__  
__We hadn't seen each other in a month__  
__When you said you needed space. (What?)__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."__  
__Remember how that lasted for a day?__  
__I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."___

_Ooh, we called it off again last night__  
__But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you___

_We are never ever ever getting back together,__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together,__  
__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_Like, ever...___

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me falling for it screaming that I'm right__  
__And you would hide away and find your peace of mind__  
__With some indie record that's much cooler than mine___

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight__  
__But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you___

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together__  
__We are never, ever, ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah__  
__Oh oh oh___

_I used to think that we were forever ever__  
__And I used to say, "Never say never..."__  
__Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"__  
__And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,__  
__We are never getting back together. Like, ever"___

_No!___

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,__  
__We, ooh, getting back together___

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together" She sang._

All of us clapped. When she got back, she panted, hard. And I think that song is dedicated to someone. And someone is Brad of course.

"The next one, Bonnie." She went to the stage. She snapped her fingers. I don't know why. Then drums were at the stage and people with electric guitars came. So that's why.

"1, 2, 3.

_There's a place we know  
What's cold enough won't grow  
We have seen the dark  
And the darkness took its toll  
And the journey waits for no one  
If no one breaks the mould  
And our hearts are stronger than we know_

Oh

That you and I could learn to love again  
After all this time  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one  
That you could still believe in me again  
After all our trials  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one.

To awake and know we made it through the storm  
And someone saves their sweet embrace  
For you and you alone

That you and I could learn to love again  
After all this time  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one  
That you could still believe in me again  
After all our trials  
Maybe that is how I knew you were the one.

Silence says we remember  
We remember  
Two lost souls in the shadow  
In the shadows  
That is how I knew you were the one  
_And that is how I knew you were the one." _She sang

I remembered what Laney told me about Bonnie and Finn's relationship. Maybe she wants him back. Sorry Bonnie, but no. He's mine.

"The next, Marcy." She got her bass guitar and went to the stage. She told them to rest for awhile.

"1, 2, 3

_Aye, aye, aye  
Is it time, green light  
Egotistic battle cry  
I was right, you was wrong  
Called you out, finished strong  
Whiskey sour lemonade, fence's up my barricade  
I had heart, you had spades  
I could see the color in your face as it fades  
And that's how it is, ain't no riddle  
Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle  
I got a lot, you got a little  
I'ma play war drums, you play the fiddle  
Do it real slow, lean on the bow  
Everybody's sad when they miss a free throw  
Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul._

I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

F-f-f-feels so good, doesn't it?  
Winnin' while they flubbin' it.  
I was right, you was wrong.  
Figured I'd write it in a hip hop song.  
Was it so hard to believe?  
I could make it being me?  
Drank too much Ouzo.  
My gosh, you know.  
People say a lot of things, make you feel real small.  
P-push them out the way, iced latte, tall.  
I don't really care, I'm already there.  
Caffeinated up to my eyes, I swear.  
I'm on the top, you on the flop.  
Going so long and I'm never gonna stop.  
Lost your control, I'm on a roll  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul.

I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.

Look at me now, fifteen rounds.  
Bottle in my hand, pour a little on the ground.  
Next time you wanna talk trash, I'ma put it on blast  
You can get it if you ask for it  
Put it in the middle finger for the fat ladies singin' out  
Shatter every glass house. Oops. Ni hao (uh)  
Meanwhile (ha), I smile (oh!).  
Then I go (ruff) animal style (BOOM!).

I be rackin' up another million,  
Making me another killin'  
Superwoman on the top dollar billin'  
Yeah I muster up a lot of feelings  
Tell me what you really think about it  
Kiddin', I don't even care.  
Nobody listens to a fools gold coated hater  
Be a baller not a traitor please,

Had me on my knees.  
Talk to you later, na-na-na-na  
Whoop, there it go!  
Right all along and I knew it in my soul.

I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know (Oh)  
I told you so  
Don't want to brag but you already know.  
You already know.  
_[X2]___

I told you, I told you, I told you so oh.  
I told you, I told you, I told you so oh." She sang.

Honestly, that was a hard song. It's Karmin. The girl always raps. But I like their songs.

"The next, Finn." He walked up to the stage carrying his guitar. It a normal guitar.

"1, 2, 3

_White lips, pale face__  
__Breathing in snowflakes__  
__Burnt lungs, sour taste__  
__Light's gone, day's end__  
__Struggling to pay rent__  
__Long nights, strange men___

_And they say__  
__She's in the Class A Team__  
__Stuck in her daydream__  
__Been this way since eighteen__  
__But lately her face seems__  
__Slowly sinking, wasting__  
__Crumbling like pastries__  
__And they scream__  
__The worst things in life come free to us__  
__Cause we're just under the upper hand__  
__And go mad for a couple grams__  
__And she don't want to go outside tonight__  
__And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland__  
__Or sells love to another man__  
__It's too cold outside__  
__For angels to fly__  
__Angels to fly___

_Ripped gloves, raincoat__  
__Tried to swim and stay afloat__  
__Dry house, wet clothes__  
__Loose change, bank notes__  
__Weary-eyed, dry throat__  
__Call girl, no phone___

_And they say__  
__She's in the Class A Team__  
__Stuck in her daydream__  
__Been this way since eighteen__  
__But lately her face seems__  
__Slowly sinking, wasting__  
__Crumbling like pastries__  
__And they scream__  
__The worst things in life come free to us__  
__Cause we're just under the upper hand__  
__And go mad for a couple grams__  
__And she don't want to go outside tonight__  
__And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland__  
__Or sells love to another man__  
__It's too cold outside__  
__For angels to fly__  
__An angel will die__  
__Covered in white__  
__Closed eye__  
__And hoping for a better life__  
__This time, we'll fade out tonight__  
__Straight down the line___

_And they say__  
__She's in the Class A Team__  
__Stuck in her daydream__  
__Been this way since eighteen__  
__But lately her face seems__  
__Slowly sinking, wasting__  
__Crumbling like pastries__  
__They scream__  
__The worst things in life come free to us__  
__And we're all under the upper hand__  
__Go mad for a couple grams__  
__And we don't want to go outside tonight__  
__And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland__  
__Or sell love to another man__  
__It's too cold outside__  
__For angels to fly__  
__Angels to fly__  
__To fly, fly__  
__For angels to fly, to fly, to fly__  
__Or angels to die." _He sang.

I can't understand this. Marcy is so full of energy. And the girl in this song, doesn't fit her. I'm the one who's weak. Not her!

"The next one is, Fawn" She smiled.

I went to the stage, signaling the boys who played the instruments to go back. They got into their postitions. And I'm ready.

"1, 2, 3.

_I wanna smash your fears  
And get drunken off your tears  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me  
I wanna touch your heart  
I wanna crash it in my hands  
Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies_

We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you

Stuck in a real bad dream  
And man it feels so new to me  
Should be in your arms but I'm begging at your feet  
It's been a real hard night  
And I just hold my pillow tight  
It won't love me back, no,  
It's not you and I

We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you

(Tonight I'm getting over you)  
We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you" I sang. All of them cheered. The song really fits the situation.

"The last one for the day, Jake." He went to the stage, letting the boys to stay.

"1,2,3.

_YOLO___

_YOLO, you only live once.___

_The battle cry of a generation.__  
__This life is a precious gift.__  
__So don't get too crazy,__  
__It's not worth the risk.___

_You know that we are still young.__  
__So don't be dumb.__  
__Don't trust anyone,__  
__Cause you only live once.___

_Ugh, you only live once,__  
__That's the motto.__  
__So take a chill pill,__  
__Ease off the throttle.___

_Never go to loud clubs__  
__Cause it's bad for your ears.__  
__Your friends will all be sorry__  
__When they can't hear.__  
_

_And stay the hell away from drugs__  
__Cause they're not legal.__  
__Then bury all your money in the backyard__  
__Like a beagle.___

_Cause you should never trust a bank__  
__They've been known to fail.__  
__And never travel by car, a bus,__  
__Boat or by rail.___

_And don't travel by plane.__  
__And don't travel at all.__  
__Built a bomb shelter basement__  
__With titanium walls.___

_And wear titanium suits__  
__In case pianos fall on ya.__  
__And never go in saunas__  
__Cause they're crawlin' with piranhas.___

_And never take the stairs__  
__Cause they're often unsafe.__  
__You only live once,__  
__Don't let it go to waste.___

_You know that we are still young,__  
__So hold off on the fun.__  
__Cook your meat 'til it's done,__  
__Cause you only live once.___

_Yeah,__  
__And here's another piece of advice:__  
__Stay away from kids__  
__Cause their hair is filled with mad lice.___

_There's no such thing__  
__As too much Purell.__  
__This a cautionary tale,__  
__Word to George Orwell.___

_So don't 1980 force__  
__Any plugs into sockets.__  
__Always wear a chastity belt__  
__And triple lock it.___

_Then hire a taster__  
__Make him check your food for poison.__  
__And if you think your mailman is a spy__  
__Then destroy him.__  
_

_No blankets or pajamas__  
__They can choke you in your sleep.__  
__Two words about furniture:__  
__Killing machines.__  
__Board your windows up__  
__The sun is bad for your health.__  
__And always wear a straight jacket__  
__So your safe from yourself.___

_Take no chances (no chances)__  
__Stop freelancin' (right now)__  
__Invest in your future,__  
__Don't dilute your finances (uh huh)__  
__401K, make sure it's low risk__  
__Then get some real estate (how much?)__  
__4.2% thirty year mortgage,__  
__That's important, that's a great deal__  
__And if you can't afford it,__  
__Don't forge it on your last bill__  
__Renting is for suckers right now__  
__A dependable savings,__  
__And you'll retire with money in your account.__  
__Beast.___

_YOLO, say no no.__  
__Isolate yourself__  
__And just roll solo__  
__Be care-folo__  
__You oughta look out__  
__Also stands for YOLO.___

_You know that we are still young.__  
__Burn the prints off your thumbs.__  
__Then pull out all your teeth,__  
__So you can't bite your tongue.___

_Only on this earth for a short time, time__  
__So don't go outside, cause you don't want to die, die.___

_Just take our advice and hide__  
__And scream YOLO to the sky.___

_You oughta look out." _ He sang. He's good. Good choice of the song.

_RING_

"That's it for now class. The rest will perform next week." I went out of the class but someone was pulling me by the shoulder. When we stopped, I looked who the person was. It's Marcy.

"What do you want?" I said bitterly.

"I'm just asking. Why did you pick that song? Did someone hurt you?" She said

"Yeah. The person's right infront of me." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Me? What did I do?" She said. I noticed that everyone's been crowding around us. But I don't care. This is war.

"You stole someone from me. And that someone is now your boyfriend." I said

"Finn? Why?" She said

"Oh don't act like you don't know." I said.

"Seriously Fawn. I don't know. Tell me so that we can soothen things and get this over." She said.

"Remember the day when I told you that I always have these feelings when _he_'s around?" She nodded

"Well 1 week after that, I realized what the feeling was. It was called _love_. You were the one who told me that I have a crush on him. But in that time I still didn't know it. But when I knew it, that's when you put yourself in the story and mess the whole damn story." I said.

"I knew it." She said

"Yeah you knew it." I said

"Fawn, I'm so sorry." She said. Tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know Marcy. I don't know if I can forgive you about what you did." I said

"Fawn please. I'm really sorry." She said. Tears streaming down like a waterfall.

"Marcy I have a question for you. One day, your best friend tells you that you have a crush on that guy. But, days after that, your best friend is in a relationship with the guy. What will you feel?" I asked

"Betrayed." She said softly

"Correct! Well Marcy, that's what I feel right now." I said

"Girls! Stop!" I heard Finn's voice going through the crowd. I looked to the direction of his voice. And his face was full of shock. He suddenly looked at Marcy and gaped. By this time, Marcy's now on the floor. He sat beside her and looked at me with full of sorrow. "What did you do?! What did she do to you that made you do this to her?!" He said.

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Yes it is my business." He said

"Why?" I said

"Because Marcy's my girlfriend." He said. My heart clencehed so tight. But I have to ignore that right now.

"Right. She's your girlfriend and I'm just nothing." I said

"No, you're not nothing." He said

"What?" I said

"You're my best friend." I felt anger to him.

"I'm your best friend. And I guess that ends there. My crush for you is just useless." I muttered the last sentence.

"What?" He said. I think he heard the last part.

Now I really felt angry. "Why can't you see?! Don't you see that I have a big fucking crush on you?! Why does all of the boys that I ever meet and have a crush on, always will be this oblivious. Stupid." I said muttering the last part.

"You have a crush on me?" He said

I felt my tears coming down. "Yup. And now, I'm going home because I just humiliated myself." I ran away and went straight home.

**A/N: That's hard. This is my longest chapter among all of the stories I've written. By the way, thanks for the people who reads this story. Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Flashback-_

"_Marshall! Marshall!" a crying 5 year old Fawn called her best friend, Marshall Lee. _

"_Fawn? What happened?!" He asked the crying girl._

"_We..transfer..home." she said, crying in her best friend's arms._

_He stroked her back "It's okay. Maybe you'll visit someday." _

"_You're not gonna miss me?" She said_

"_Of course I will! Why wouldn't I miss my bubbly best friend?!" He said_

_Fawn laughed, "And I will miss my over-protective best friend." Both of them laughed._

"_Where are you transfering?" He asked her_

"_Mom said we will go to a city called San Francisco. And I think that's far from Oklahoma." She said_

"_Yeah. It is." He said._

I ran to my house crying. When I came in, my mom was making lunch for herself. When I came in, she asked me, "Why'd you here already?"

"I decided to come home early." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Why?" my mom still asked.

"Because," I sighed, "Finn." My mom twitched. I don't know why, but I decided to ignore it.

"What happened?" She said.

I told her the whole story starting when I realized that I have a crush on Finn up to the last part, when I confessed.

"That's.. Ouch." She said. I love my mom. She acts like my best friend because she's not that old.

"Mom?" I said.

"What, honey?" She said.

"Can we go back to Oklahoma?" I asked her. I hope she says yes. I hope she understands me.

"Give me one reason to accept your offer." She said smiling.

"I just, can't take it. I can't stand it. I wouldn't want to see his face again. And maybe, that will lessen my crush." I said.

She smiled at me. "Okay. We'll go back. I understand you. But I think we'll go back on… Friday. I'll fix the things needed on your school after lunch." She said. I looked at the calendar. It's still Wednesday. It's the next day after tomorrow. I miss my best friend.

I stood up and hugged my mom. "Thanks mom!" I said

"You're lucky I'm not old." I laughed. I went straight to my room and slept.

_Thursday_

_RING_

I went to my homeroom class. Ms. Anders was doing the attendance.

"Fawn Perez?" she asked

"Here." I said

"By the way, you're transferring.. tomorrow?" She asked me

"Yup." I said

"Where?" She said.

"My hometown, Oklahoma." I said. I saw Fionna's eyes widen.

"You're from Oklahoma?!" She said

"Why? You gotta problem with it?" I said

"No. It's just. I'm from there too." She said.

"I never saw you." I said.

"Well it's because when you transferred, that's when I came." She said.

"Oh." I said, forming an 'o' with my mouth.

_Lunch_

I sat with my friends and… _them_, on our usual table. All of them was terrorizing me with questions.

"Why?! Why are you transferring?!" Laney asked me. She was acting actually. She was making fake tears, she's good.

"_Some_ problems." I said, eating my burger.

"_What_ problems?" Jake asked.

"None of your businesses." I said.

"You do know that _businesses_ is not a word." Bonnie said.

"Like I care." I said.

_Friday_

I got my red and black suitcase and went downstairs. I wore a cream tank top topped with a denim jacket with jeans. I wore a black Doc Martens and wore my read headphones again.

"You have a lot of red and black." My mom said.

"That's my style. And mom, you have a lot of red and orange." I said

"Well, that's _my_ style." She smirked

_Ding Dong_

I went to the door and answered it. I saw Laney with a lot of purple. Why does people stick with one color?!

"Oh hi Laney!" I said. Laney burst into tears and hugged me.

"It's okay.. Maybe I'll come back someday." I said

"That's the problem! Maybe! Maybe you'll never come back!" She said. She's so emotional.

"Fawn! We're going!" My mom said.

"Bye Laney.." I said

"Bye.." She said, going away. I'll miss that girl. I'll miss her gossip. I'll miss her sassiness.

We went out too and went to the airport.

_Oklahoma_

"So, mom, do you think that our neighbors will still recognize us?" I said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said, unpacking her things. I went downstairs. I finished unpacking since I have fewer clothes than mom. She's a fashionista.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Regular Show was on. That show is awesome! Like, super awesome!

As I finish some episodes, I started to think. Maybe Marshall won't notice me since I changed my look. But there's only one way to find out.

"I'm going out mom!" I said, shutting the door behind me.

'As I remember, Marshall's house is just right… here!' I stopped in front of a house. I pushed the doorbell. I can't wait to see Marshall! It's been.. years, since I saw him.

"I'll get it!" I heard a masculine voice inside the house. And then, I saw Marshall in front of me.

I immediately hugged him. "I missed you!"

But I felt two hand on my shoulders, pushing me away. "I'm sorry, but, do I know you?" He said.

"Don't you remember me? Your bubbly best friend who transferred to San Francisco?" I said

"I don't remember anyone.. Unless.." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Fawn?!" He said

"The one and only!" I said. He pulled me and hugged me.

"You really changed. Your clothes changed too." He said, letting me go.

"I know. It's because of middle school. I can't take it!" I said.

"The only thing that matters is that you're here." He said

"Yup." I said. I turned around, looking at the surroundings around me. I really missed this place. It's different from San Francisco. I'm not used to this place. But I'm gonna get used to it again.

"So, you're going to live here? And go to school?" He said.

"Yup and yup." I said smiling.

"Finally! I have my best friend back!" He said.

"Yup! You have your best friend back!" I said, laughing.

Suddenly, an image of the friends I had in San Francisco flashed in my mind. Honestly, I'm gonna miss them. Super. Because they really helped me throughout the hardships I had. Even though some of them was involved. Then I remembered the song that my friends sang to me when it was dismissal.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did

I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past

'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months

Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again


	7. Chapter 7

_-Fionna's POV-_

I woke up with the bright morning sun. I'm really happy today. Because Fawn's gone. Marcy and Finn wouldn't be bothered anymore. I'll hang out with them more. Yay!

I got ready for school and went downstairs. I saw my dad sitting on his usual chair, reading the newspaper. He always does that all the time. No offense dad, but you're boring.

I got one piece of toast went. "Bye dad!" I said.

"Wait."

"What?" I asked, coming back.

"I fixed your files at school. We're going back to Oklahoma tomorrow." He said.

My eyes widened. "W-why? I mean, I'm happy living here. Why are we going back?" I said.

"What? You're not happy that you're gonna see your old bestfriend? Marshall?" He said.

"Exception for him. But why?" I said.

"Some reasons." I groaned.

"That's the reason you told me before dad! When we were transferring here, that's the reason you gave me! Then now, that again?!" I said.

"Just.. We're transferring. Go to school." He said.

I went out and groaned. My happy day got… bad. But, don't worry about that now. Let my happy day continue its magic. Keep my smile on and be happy.

I got to school and looked for Marcy. Actually, before Fawn got here, Marcy and Laney were MY bestfriends. She just stole them. But now, they're mine now. Bwahaha.

I finally spotted her. But.. she's in a fight. With.. Laney? I walked closer to see a better view.

"You were one of the reasons why she transferred!" Laney screamed at Marcy.

"I already said sorry to her! I even cried in front of her!" Marcy screamed back, tears flowing her face.

"Why did you?! The students here in this school look at you as one of the toughest girls. But you _ruined_ it. You ruined your reputation. Now, people will think you're now soft and fragile. Everyone will now have courage to fight you! And that's how Fawn thought of you. But that's not the only thing she has against you. One of them is because you stole the only thing that makes her smile. And that's _him_." She pointed out. Marcy just sat on the floor, crying.

"I hid these feelings from last year. And… what I just did is… to confess it.. now. Is it wrong to tell the other person about your feelings?" She said, not looking into Laney's eyes. I know that I should go there and help Marcy out, but I can't move because of shock.

"Well why did you confess it this year? Not last year? And why did you confess it while knowing that your bestfriend has feelings too? And I remember, you told me that your crush to him was gone. Why did it come back?" Laney said.

"I-I-I.." She stuttered. Marcy can't say anything right now. I feel sorry for her, but she doesn't want pity.

"So now you have nothing to say? Heh. This is easier than last year." She said, walking out. I immedeatly ran to Marcy's side. I got my cellphone and dialed Finn.

"Finn, go here, right now. Marcy needs you." I said.

"_Where? And why?" _Finn said

"Near the entrance. Laney made her cry." I said, while stroking Marcy's back.

"_Why?" _He said. I can hear the winds rushing at the other side of the line.

"Her and Laney got a fight." I said

"_About what?" _ He asked.

"Um.. Fawn." I said.

"_Another one?"_ He groaned. I chuckled nervously. Marcy got fights about that. One from shy Lady and one from Finn's bestfriend, Jake. But Jake's just short, because Finn might get mad at him.

"Yup." I said. I found him running to our direction so I ended the phone call.

"Are you okay Marcy?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Uhuh.." Marcy sniffled.

_RING_

We got up and went to our homeroom. We went to our usual seats.

"Fionna Martins?" Ms. Anders asked for the attendance.

"Here." I said.

"You're gonna transfer tomorrow?" She said.

"Yup." I said.

"To where?" Ms. Anders asked me.

"Oklahoma." I said.

"Where Fawn is?!" Laney exclaimed happily.

"I think." I said.

"Well tell her I say 'Hi' if you see her!" She said.

"Me too!" Jake said

"Me too.." Lady said.

"And maybe us too.." The couple said. So, I have many 'Hi's to tell.

"Okay, okay. Let's continue." Ms. Anders said.

"Finn Mertins?" She asked him.

"Here." He said. Actually, I find it weird that our names are so close. I'll just shrug it off.

"Laney Parker?" She asked.

"Here." She said.

"Fawn Pe- Oops. I forgot. She's gone. Well that's 2 strikes! Hehe. I miss that girl so much." She said.

"I know.. I miss her too." Laney said, turning her head to look at Marcy with a glare.

Ms. Anders continued with the attendance while I look at the window.

Moving again.. Again.. Again..

_-Tomorrow (at Oklahoma)—_

Dad went straight to somewhere I didn't know and told me that Marshall's gonna pick me up.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout at me. I looked at him and saw…

"Marshall!" I screamed and jumped to my best friend's arms.

"I missed you so much!" I said to him.

"Yeah me too." He said.

"Um Marshall? Mind introducing me?" A familiar voice said.

I removed my arms and stood in front of a person I don't want to meet.

"Oh right. Fawn, this is Fionna. And Fionna, this is Fawn." He said.

"Fionna?" Fawn said.

"Whut?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just… surprised that, you know Marshall." She said.

"Yeah me too. And by the way, Laney, Jake, Lady and… Finn and Marcy, said 'hi'." I said

"If you come back there, tell them I said 'hi' too. Except them." She said happily.

"O-kay." I said.

"You know each other?" Marshall said. I almost forgot that Marshall was there.

"Uhuh. We were in the same class in San Francisco." Fawn said.

"Wow. My two best friends. Meeting somewhere I'm not living on." He said.

We went to Marshall and hugged him. "It's okay Marshall. At least we're here now.." I said.

Actually, I'm getting tired of Fawn stealing my friends. She stole Marcy and Laney. Then she stole Marshall. But actually I'm the one who stole him.. Nevermind.


	8. Chapter 8

_-Fawn's POV—_

_-1 month later (at Oklahoma)—_

It's been one month since Fionna and I transferred. And unexpectedly, we got closer! With Marshall of course. We always bond, go to malls (even though Marshall doesn't like it), and things. I didn't even know that Fionna was THIS cool.

_RING_

We got up and went outside. School's done for the day! No hell for a while! I met up with Fionna and Marshall and went home.

"Hey, did you know that someone's moving next to your house?" Marshall said to me. I gave him a confused look.

"Uh no. Who is it?" I asked him.

"I don't know who the person/people are. But I wish that they have a son in our age so that I can't be stuck with you girls." He said.

Fionna and I looked at him, "We're not that bad.." We said simultaneously.

Marshall looked at us with an eyebrow raised, "Really? How about the shopping malls that you drag me to even though I don't like to? How about when you shop for clothes and you drag me to different stores and make me carry all your bags? How about-"

"Okay okay! We're sorry.." I said, making him stop with his drabbles.

"We are?" Fionna asked me. I shot her a we-are-sorry-accept-it look.

She got the message and said, "Right, we are sorry." Fionna said to Marshall.

"Are you sure?" Marshall said, not believing that we are sorry.

"Uhuh!" We said again simultaneously.

"Okay.." He said.

We continued walking and walking until we nearly reached my home. Suddenly, a silver Mercedes-Benz stopped in front the house beside us; the house that will have the new people in it. We stopped to see the new people walk out of the car. I was really happy to see a sillouette of a person in the same age as us. But my smile faded when I heard a familiar voice that I wished I won't hear in the rest of my life.

"But Mom! Why do we need to transfer?! And especially, why Oklahoma?!" A masculine voice shouted at his mom.

I froze. I can't move. And because of that I heard the whole conversation. I tried to look at Fionna too. I saw her frozen too.

"Why? What's wrong with Oklahoma?" His mom said.

"Well.. You know.. Fffff.." He said, while getting his baggage out.

"Fffff what?" His mom said while opening the front door.

"Ffffaaaa…" He continued.

"Ffffaaaa what?" She said while carrying the baggage to the porch.

"Ffffaaaaawww…" He still continued, hoping that his mom will get the message.

"Oh her! Don't worry. Oklahoma's big! We have like, 30% chance to see her here." She said, finally got the baggage inside the house.

"Right." He said, sitting on the porch swing.

I suddenly got the control to move myself. I immediately grabbed Fionna and Marshall's arm and hid behind someone's car.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that we can have another friend?" Marshall said while escaping from my grip.

"No. And be quiet." I gave him an immediate answer.

"It's him Fawn! It's him! How can you have a peaceful year when he's here?!" Fionna whispered to me.

"What? And why are we whispering?" Marshall whispered.

"I know, I know. I thought that I won't see him anymore since I transferred here." I whispered to Fionna, ignoring Marshall's question.

"Well now he is here! But, the main question is, why is he here when he's happy with Marceline?" Fionna whisper-shout to me.

"Yeah. That's my question too in my head. Why? But let's clear this and get on with our lives. Right?" I asked her.

Fionna sighed. "Right." I smiled.

"Hey Marshall,- wait. Where's Marshall?" I whispered as I looked at the space where Marshall used to be.

"Huh? I thought he's just here- Oh My Gosh." Our eyes widened and immediately peeked from the car's hood and looked at the porch of Finn's new house. And saw.. Marshall introducing himself to Finn.

"Hey. I'm Marshall. I live a few houses away from here. I was wondering if we can be friends?" We heard him ask. Then we suddenly stood up to see the full view of the conversation. But as we stand up, Marshall looked at us and smirked.

"Oh hey! I'm Finn. And as you see, I just transferred here. I'm originally from San Francisco by the way. And I'm happy that I have at least one friend here." He replied.

"Hehe thanks. I have two girl friends that just transferred from San Francisco too! But before they went there, they lived here first. And I think you'll be to see them and they'll be happy to be intoduced to you." Marshall replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be happy to meet them." Finn replied.

Knowing Marshall, he'll have Finn to look this way to see us. So, to take the chance to escape, we ran to our porch and still peaked at the conversation.

"By the way, I think I saw them stand over there-" Marshall looked at the space where we used to be, "but they're gone. I'm sorry that I can't introduce them to you right now." Marshall said to Finn, apologizing.

"It's okay. But make sure to let me meet them!" Finn said to Marshall.

"I'll make sure. By the way, when are you gonna attend the school here?" Marshall asked him. I gulped. Oh My Gosh. Finn will see me tomorrow. Oh My Gosh, Oh My Gosh. What will I do?! I mean, what will _we_ do? Another fight?

"Tomorrow I think." Finn replied unsurely.

"Okay. I'll inroduce you to them tomorrow." Marshall said

"Okay. I'm looking forward to that." Finn said.

"So, I'll be going now. Bye!" Marshall said, walking down the stairs.

"Okay, bye." Finn said, waving.

We watched Marshall walk away. When we saw him go inside his house, we went inside my house too. We collapsed to the couch, tired. I put my hand over my eyes, thinking over what happened.

"Hey Fawn! I'm going now." I removed my hand and looked at Fionna whose standing infront of the door.

"Okay. Go. See you tomorrow!" I raised my hand lazily.

"Yeah. See ya. And nightmare." I immediately knew who she calls 'nightmare'. I just smiled.

"Yeah." I said. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Fawn! Fawn!" I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What mom?" I asked her.

"Get dressed. We'll be asking the new neighbors to join dinner with us." My eyes widened but not that wide because I just woke up.

"Uhh. No! I'm too lazy." I said.

"No, you'll join us. Now go upstairs and get ready." She said.

"But can Fionna go too?" I asked her sweetly.

"She can." Mom replied

"Yes!" I said.

I got my phone and dialed Fionna's number.

"_Hello?" _Fionna said.

"Hey Fi, can you join us for dinner?" I asked her.

"_Oh, Fawn. Yeah, okay. With who?" _She asked.

"Oh you know.. Finn's family." I said

"_Oh now I know why you asked me! You want back-up don't ya?"_ She asked teasingly.

"Uh, yeah. Just go here!" I said.

"_Haha. Okay." _I hung up.

I stood and went upstairs. When I reached my closet, I suddenly got the idea to wear. I grabbed the clothes I wore on the first day of school at San Francisco. When I was done, I grabbed my headphones and iPod and went downstairs. I sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Fawn? You done?" I heard Mom ask me from the kitchen.

"Yup." I said.

Mom stood infront of me, "Can you go there and ask them for dinner?" She asked me.

"No." I said.

"Please? Can you?" Mom pleaded to me.]

"No." I said.

"Why?" She said.

"Because, you're the mom and, moms invite each other to dinner." I said with my childish voice.

"Okay. I'll do it." She said defeated.

"Heh. And by the way Mom, you look good." I said. Mom is actually young. So any style that I can wear, she can wear too. She wears a beige plain t-shirt, jeans with a palm leaves print, and white flats. Her brown wavy hair isn't in a ponytail or something. She looks like she is in my age.

"You like it?" Mom said while posing her look.

"Yup." I said.

"So, I'll be going to their house now and invite them. So don't mess the house up. Okay?" She said.

"Okay.." I said. Mom went out and went to our neighbor's house. Then for a few seconds, Fionna went in.

"Knock knock!" She said, standing infront of me. Fi's wearing a white plain shirt, jeans with a blue sky print and white flats.

"Good. You're here. They're about to come here. So, upstairs?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. We ran upstairs and sat on my bed and watched TV.

Then we heard the door open and some laughter. Looks like Mom's having fun.

"Girls! Time for dinner!" We heard Mom shout.

"Yeah! Wait for a minute!" We shouted simultaneously. We turned off the TV and breathed.

"You ready?" Fionna asked me.

"Of course I am." I said.

We took another breath and went downstairs. I put my headphones on my neck and sat on my usual chair in the dining room. Fionna sat on the right side beside me. Mom sat on the left side beside me. Ms. Mertins sat beside Mom. Beside her and infront of me, is a blank space.

"Finn! Time to eat!" I heard Ms. Mertins say to her son.

"Yeah." He said. He stood and sat on the chair infront of me. He fixed his headphones and looked at the person infront of him. In other words, me.

"Fawn?" He said with his eyes widened.

"Hey." I said with no emotion.

He looked at the person beside me, "Fionna?"

"Hi!" Fionna waved with a fake smile.

"I didn't know that you two are friends." He said.

"Well, we got along here." I said, still with no emotion.

"Really. Well, I wish that we get along too." He said uncomfortably.

"Yeah." Fionna said still with a fake smile.

"I hope not." I said.

We started eating Mom's delicious cooked food. When we finished eating, our Moms wanted entertainment.

"How about a show?" My mom said.

"Who'll sing?" I asked her.

"You three." Ms. Mertins said.

"O-kay." I said.

"So let's get this started! Fionna, you first." My mom said.

Fionna sighed, "Okay." She stood infront and sang,

_H-Hey H-Hey__  
__H-H-Hey (H-Hey)__  
__Oooooooooooooo___

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,__  
__Who sits at the curb and waits for the world__  
__But I'm about to break out, about to break out__  
__I'm like a crook tonight___

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly__  
__And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey__  
__And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah__  
__I could be your kryptonite___

_Like ohh ohh ohh__  
__Light my heart up baby like a match stick__  
__Ohh ohh ohh__  
__And hit the gas quick___

_Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__Where you at?__  
__The night is young__  
__In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you__  
__Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__I like your face__  
__Do you like my song?__  
__Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you__  
__Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)__  
__Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)___

_Hello my name is... (Bridgit)__  
__Nice to meet you__  
__I think you're famous__  
__Where have I seen you?__  
__You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate__  
__Livin' like a fairytale__  
__We could have a palace right next to Oprah__  
__37 cars and a yacht down in Boca__  
__Take me away wherever you say__  
__Yeah we could be setting sail___

_Like ohh ohh ohh__  
__Light my heart up baby like a matchstick__  
__Ohh ohh ohh__  
__And hit the gas quick___

_Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__Where you at?__  
__The night is young__  
__In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you__  
__Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__I like your face__  
__Do you like my song?__  
__Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you__  
__Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)__  
__Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)___

_Ready or not here I come here I come__  
__You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs__  
__You and me dance from the night to the dawn__  
__Ready or not here I come boy it's on___

_Ready or not here I come here I come__  
__You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs__  
__You and me dance from the night to the dawn__  
__Ready or not here I come boy it's on___

_Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__Where you at?__  
__The night is young__  
__In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you__  
__Ready or not__  
__Here I come__  
__I like your face__  
__Do you like my song?__  
__Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you___

_Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)__  
__Ready or not (here I come, oh)__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Ready or not__  
__Boombada Boombada Boombada__  
__Ready or not!_

When she finished, she ran to the couch and laid down.

"Okay, Finn next!" My mom said.

"Okay." He stood infront and sang,

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)__  
__And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)__  
__She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)___

_Love you cuz you are, every single star__  
__In the constellation, that's enlightening my heart__  
__Special gift from Jah, wherever you are__  
__Girl you got more presence than a hundred santa clauses,__  
__And I know (I know) we'll stand together when the world falls down__  
__And I know (I know) that our forever's gonna start right now, yeah___

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)__  
__And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)__  
__She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)__  
__There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)__  
__And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)__  
__She stay down with me till we in the floor (my girl)___

_These are hardest times, love's so hard to find__  
__Blessed is the man who has a woman at his side__  
__This for you I write, never do me wrong__  
__If you're ever missing me just listen to this song__  
__And you know (you know) we lay together when the sun goes down__  
__And I know (I know) still be together when it comes back 'round (back round, yeah)___

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)__  
__And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)__  
__She stay down with me if me go to war (my girl)__  
__There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world (my world)__  
__And it don't matter if the road gets rough (yeah) if me rich or poor (yeah)__  
__She stay down with me till we in the floor (my girl)___

_I said she stay down with me if me go to war__  
__I said she stay down with me till we in the floor_

Then he's finished.

"Okay, next is-"

"Yeah I know it's me." I said and stood infront of everyone. I took a deep breath and sang,

_Call your girlfriend__  
__It's time you had the talk__  
__Give your reasons__  
__Say it's not her fault__  
__But you just met somebody new___

_Tell her not to get obsessed, second-guessing everything you said and done__  
__And then when she gets upset tell her how you never meant to hurt no one___

_Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again__  
__And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend__  
__And then you let her down easy___

_Call your girlfriend__  
__It's time you had the talk__  
__Give your reasons__  
__Say it's not her fault__  
__But you just met somebody new___

_Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed__  
__Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss___

_You just tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again__  
__And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend__  
__And then you let her down easy___

_Call your girlfriend__  
__It's time you had the talk__  
__Give your reasons__  
__Say it's not her fault__  
__But you just met somebody new__  
__And now it's gonna be me and you___

_And you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again__  
__And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend__  
__And then you let her down easy___

_Call your girlfriend (call your girlfriend)__  
__It's time you had the talk__  
__Give your reasons__  
__Say it's not her fault___

_Call your girlfriend__  
__It's time you had the talk__  
__Give your reasons__  
__Say it's not her fault__  
__But you just met somebody new_

I finished. I sat down and closed my eyes for a bit.

~'~'~'~'~'~'

"Thanks for the time, Fran." Ms. Mertins said.

"No, thanks too, Flo." My mom said smiling.

The Mertins finally went out and Fionna too. So I immediately ran upstairs and slept. Of course I changed before I slept.

Big day tomorrow. Big day tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_RING RING_

I got up and turned off the alarm clock. I got up and got ready.

'So I'm back to emo clothes, huh?' I thought to myself.

I grabbed a pack of clothes with the combination of the color red and black and wore it. I got my bag and headphones and went down.

"Hey Mom, are you and Aunt Florence close?" I asked my mom while I ate.

"Yeah, why?" She asked me while she's flipping her fluffy delicious pancakes that I can't eat because I'll be late and fat.

"Nothing. When and where did you meet?" I asked her.

"What is this? An interview?" She chuckled.

"Techinacally. So, when and where?" I asked her with a big smile plastered on my face.

"We just met when we were like, high school." She said.

"Well, okay." I said, finishing the bread I ate.

"I'm going!" I said while going outside.

"How about my pancakes?" She shouted.

"Stop totrturing me, Mom!" I shouted back jokingly.

While I walked to school, I felt that some people was looking at me. I bet it's about the new look.

When I got to the entrance I met Fionna. "Hey Fawn! Back to emo clothes?" She said.

"Unfortunately." I said.

"You have to do it anyway. It was your decision." She said.

"Hey gu- Fawn! Why are you wearing those clothes! You don't have to buy clothes just to imitate me!" Marshall said as he approached us.

"I didn't buy these clothes recently and I didn't want to imitate you. Why would I imitate you? And remember, when I came back again and visited your house, I was wearing so much red and black?" I said.

"Oh right." He said.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. He's here. He's here Fawn!" Fionna suddenly exclaimed.

My eyes widened and looked at the direction Fionna pointed at and saw, Finn. He was walking to our direction. OUR direction. I quickly grabbed Fionna's arm and we went outside. We peeked at Finn and Marshall, who are talking right now.

"Where are your friends? I thought you're gonna introduce them to me." Finn said sadly to Marshall.

"They dashed outside when they saw you." Marshall said to him.

"Really?" Finn said.

"Yeah. But come with me, we'll find them." Marshall said. When he looked behind, he saw us. Damn you Marshall to have sharp eyes!

They walked straight to our direction. When Finn saw us, he looked at us with widened eyes.

"Finn, this is Fawn and Fionna. My best friends." Marshall said while smiling.

I shivered with nervousness. "Hey." I said with no emotions.

"Hii!" Fionna said cheekily. I know that smile is fake. Because our smiles to him are always fake.

"F-Fawn? And F-Fionna? Your friends with Marshall?" He stuttered.

"Duh." I said.

"Right right. How dumb am I?-"

"How dumb are you? A lot." I said in a monotone.

"I can accept that." Finn said.

"Oh, my statement is not for answering. I'm just pointing out to you, that you're so dumb." I said.

"Why would you say that I'm dumb?" Finn challanged me. You challenge me? I'll accept.

"Uh Finn, you shouldn't say that." Fionna said, worriedly.

"What-"

"I pointed out to you that you're dumb because you are." I said.

"How?" He still challanged because he can't see anything wrong.

"I don't know, by letting a girl fall in love with you and the next thing she knows that her crush is in a relationship with her best friend?!" I said with teary eyes.

"I didn't even know that you had a crush on me!" Finn pointed out.

"Since, the very first fight." I also pointed out.

"I know that but-"

"After that fight, I ran off, hoping that you would run and stop me from running away and consult or help me from moving on. Because you were one of my best friends. And best friends help each other. But, you didn't." I said. My tears would explode any minute now.

"Fawn, it doesn't roll that way." Finn said.

"I know. That's why I _hoped_ it. Not _wanted_ it. " I said, feeling like a smart ass.

"Wait wait. What's happening here?" Marshall said.

"Oh. You're still here." I said.

"Duh I'm still here! Now tell me what's all of this?" Marshall asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"No, Fawn-"

"Marshall, if I say it's nothing, it's nothing. Get it?" I said in a serious tone, while looking at the ground.

"Fawn's right." Fionna agreed.

"Marshall, you don't need to know ANYTHING about this. And if I tell you you don't need to, _you don't need to._" I said, walking out.

As I approach the lockers, someone grabbed me by the shoulder. "You can't escape this one Fawn." Finn said.

"Oh yes I will." I said as I got out from his grasp. I continued walking to my classroom until I heard Finn shout.

"Fawn I love you and I always will! Marcy was just my, lifetime crush! But when you came in the picture, my love for her stopped. It's just, Marcy asked me if I can go out with her. My feelings and emotioned got tensed and then I didn't know what I was saying next. I just… I love you Fawn." Finn shouted to me. I stopped walking from shock. I felt a hot tear run down my face.

"I-I couldn't beat lifetime, right?" I stuttered.

"Yes you can." He said.

Then I broke.

My tears continously ran down my cheek as I walk to the school entrance. I felt that Finn's still following me.

"Where's Fi and Marshall?" I asked him as I wipe my tears.

"Fionna led Marshall to their homeroom." He said.

"Then tell him I'm going." I said. I continued walking until I was out of the school.

"So you're walking out again?!" Finn shouted.

I looked over my shoulder, Walking out is always my escape." I said.

I walked and walked until I ran. I opened the door of our house and cried. Mom heard the sound o the door so she ran downstairs and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?!" Mom ran too me.

"Finn." Mom twitched again.

"Ugh." She stood up and paced. She held her forehead while pacing like she's panicking. Until she stopped.

"So it's true huh." She said while smirking.

"What's true?" I asked.

"The quote. 'What happens to you, happens to your daughter.'" She says, smiling.

"Why?" I still asked.

She sighed. "I think it's the time you knew the truth." She smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just want more tense to the story!**


End file.
